Sleepover
by Crazyfangirl23
Summary: After an adventure with the whole 'fam', The Doctor asks Yaz to stay in the TARDIS with her.


Thank you all for the sweet comments on the last two thasmin fics! They motivated me to write more for you guys, I hope you enjoy it. :)

Sleepover

The TARDIS landed, sending nearly everyone flying over the console as it shuddered and then stopped, making the sound that Yaz already loved to hear. She turned to see The Doctor, her body leaning on the console, keeping everything in place and intact. The journey had been incredibly bumpy, and Yaz could see a slight pinkness in The Doctor's cheeks from running around, fixing things. Her fingers danced their way over to The Doctor's, latching on as they both stared at each other. Yaz smiled in encouragement, as the Doctor returned a wide grin of exasperation, blowing strands of hair out of her eyes. The way she smiled made Yaz's heart flutter every time. There was something so unadulteratedly joyful about them.

'You alright, Doc?' Graham called through the time rotors.

'Brilliant.' She replied, her gasping quickly turning into laughter.

'This should be it.'

'Let's hope so, I'll be late for the games with the guys.'

'You mean the fellow bus drivers.' Ryan scoffed, his eyes turning to the women, 'its a monthly thing he does. It's literally just darts and pool.'

'I like darts and pool!'

Ryan grinned mockingly, making Yaz grin.

The Doctor's face spontaneously lit up, 'Graham, quick question. When you see another driver in their bus do you honk at them and wave?'

'Well, sometimes.'

'Aw brilliant, always wanted to know. I'd love to be a bus driver!'

'There, a true fan of the bus drivers of Sheffield! At least someone appreciates the work we do. What's the time, Doc?'

The Doctor peered at circular symbols that Yaz stood to be the language of her planet. If there was something she would definitely want to learn more about of the Doctor, it was definitely that planet.

'10 past 7 British time.'

'Ooh, I should get going. Ryan, are you coming with me?'

'Home, yes. To your bus driver gathering, definitely not.'

Yaz watched the two men interact, finding their dynamic quite comical to watch.

'Yaz, are you coming?' Ryan asked from the doorway.

She instantly turned towards The Doctor, then back again at Ryan.

'Uhh...' stepping forward to leave, she suddenly heard The Doctor abruptly call her. She turned, watching The Doctor trying to think of what to say after blurting out her name.

'Would you like to stay...a few more minutes...' she said breathlessly, '...with me?'

Yaz's smile grew at the proposition, suddenly feeling nervous at the prospect. It was already evening, and The Doctor had parked closer to Ryan and Graham's house; endless situations flurried in Yaz's mind, one of which involved staying the night with The Doctor, something which already was making her heart beat faster and her stomach churn.

'Of course I'd like to.' She replied, hearing even her voice turn high and smitten. God, if her police colleagues could see her now.

The Doctor's eyes lit up, making them sparkle in the reflection of the glass enclosing the rotors.

Turning her head to where Ryan stood, she politely answered him.

'I'm going to stay.'

Ryan nodded, then smirked at the way their hands laced together, 'you have a good night.' He called, lifting his eyebrows ever so slightly and causing Yaz to stare at him as he left.

The Doctor, oblivious to Ryan's implications, called out.

'You too!' She exclaimed cheerfully, her eyes settling on Yaz, ignorant of the clear disapproval she had on her face.

The TARDIS doors suddenly shut closed, and silence ensued between them. Yaz knew it wasn't awkwardness, but more a feeling of newness. The newness of what to say, what to do. Yaz had always took the lead previously, but in the presence of the Doctor she felt completely helpless.

'What do you like, Yaz?'

'Like?'

'Yeah, what makes you happy?'

Yaz had the overwhelming urge to reply 'you.' The flipping of her stomach prevented her from saying it.

'Uhh, my home, my family. Reading, the beach, history, art, my job helping people, my dads cooking.' On the spot she couldn't think of anything more, especially as The Doctor was scrunching her face up in that adorable way that made her heart pound.

'Brilliant. I've got just the place.'

With that, The Doctor pulled down the lever, making Yaz gasp in surprise.

'Where are we going?'

The Doctor raised her eyebrows. 'You'll see. It's amazing.'

'Is this a date?' She asked, incredulously,

'Are you taking me on a date?'

'Isn't that what humans do?'

'Yes, yes they do.'

'Then yes. I'm taking Yasmin Khan on a date.' The Doctor said proudly, smiling at Yaz whilst she gazed up at the ceiling of the spaceship.

'You'll love it,' The Doctor promised, the engines whirring to a halt as The Doctor landed.

'An adventure just for me, eh?' Yaz teased, unable to help herself.

'Well, I'm not sure Ryan and Graham would appreciate a place like this as much as we would.'

The Doctor marched to the door, taking Yaz's hands in hers, and pushed it wide open to reveal the exterior.

Yaz couldn't help but gasp, when she walked outside into the heat of what appeared to be a huge beach, stretching on in the horizon for miles.

'Santa Monica Beach. 2360.'

Yaz couldn't form any words to reply, instead let her eyes wonder at all the sights glittering at her like fairy lights. The rides on the pier still remained after all that time, but continued on even further out to sea, submerging people into the water and back up again on the rollercoaster. On the ocean were apartments, balancing there as if on land perfectly, and running in the sky along the beach were endless monorail tracks, circling their heads and rising higher in the sky.

'You said you liked the beach, and history. Well, I'm sharing with you some future history.'

'It's...amazing.'

The Doctor grinned. 'In this particular time, at this point on the planet, a solar event is about to take place.'

'What is it?'

The Doctor turned toward her, 'come with me.'

They walked a good length of the beach, not too far from the TARDIS, and eventually sat down on the warm sand.

'As you can see, the sun is starting to set in the sky.' she explained, her hands wringing with excitement. Yaz smiled, her heart melting whilst watching her animatedly talk.

'But in a moment, you'll see the sun dogs.'

'Wait, I've heard of those! When two extra suns appear in the sky, it looks like there are three suns setting.'

'Exactly. But this one is spectacular. This particular event creates a double illusion; four extra suns in the sky.'

As The Doctor said it, the sun appeared behind a cloud, and Yaz was star struck at the sight. The suns slowly sunk lower in the sky, and Yaz rested her head on The Doctor's shoulder as they watched it.

Bundled up by her side, her arms linked round the Doctor's arm, Yaz couldn't believe she was there, in the future, watching the illusion of the suns set with the most amazing person she'd ever met.

'Now, look what happens.' The Doctor whispered, and Yaz raised her head.

As they sunk along the horizon, the red tint of the suns turned a bright red, casting a pinkish glow all around them on the beach. Yaz stared in amazement, seeing the whole beach dimmed in soft rose light. Even the ripples of sunlight on the ocean turned colour.

'It's beautiful.' She gasped, turning to The Doctor's face, tainted by the pink light and looking at her in ways she had only dreamed of being looked at. Yaz knew that even though the suns were incredible, there was nothing more beautiful to her than The Doctor's face, her forehead inches from hers in the light.

'Who needs romantic mood lighting when you've got the solar phenomenon of 2360?'

Yaz giggled, her hand stroking The Doctor's cheek, 'thank you so much, I love it here.'

'You're welcome, Yaz Khan.' She whispered.

Yaz couldn't help but smile as she leaned in, kissing her as lovingly as she could. The Doctor's hands reached over to her shoulder, pulling her even closer.

'This is why Ryan and Graham wouldn't appreciate being here.' The Doctor said, making Yaz laugh.

'Well, this is much better, no offence to them.'

The glow started to diminish slightly as the suns descended lower, fading away from the beach and they're faces.

'Well, I've never had a date like that.'

The Doctor smiled. 'Glad you enjoyed it.'

A few minutes later the suns were gone, and the creeping blue of nighttime began to spread.

'Do you want to...stay?'

'Stay, as in..?'

'With me. Here. Or the TARDIS. You probably don't want to walk in the dark back in Sheffield.'

'I'd love to. And I'd love to see more of the TARDIS. How big actually is it?'

'Infinitely big. Infinite areas. A swimming pool. A library. I can't even count how many bedrooms and spare rooms there are.'

'Sounds like we could be there all night.'

The Doctor smirked coyly. 'Only if you want to.'

In front of everyone else, The Doctor was joyous, sometimes even childish and definitely very intelligent. Alone, Yaz found her to be more human, more sincere. Both sides she could love, both thrilled her from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. And as a working police officer, she craved all the adrenaline and thrill she could get. Meeting The Doctor, liking The Doctor in this way was her own personal rush of excitement and adventure.

The Doctor pushed herself off from the sand, holding out both hands for Yaz to take and pulling her up too. As they walked, The Doctor's arm wrapped around her shoulder, and she had never felt so peaceful or even secure before. She listened to her, telling her stories of adventures, her favourite foods and the people she'd met throughout time and space, and Yaz contently listened to everything she shared. She looked up at The Doctpr talking enthusiastically, marvelling at how cute she was when she was passionate about something.

Finally, they reached the TARDIS doors, and Yaz suddenly felt very aware of the fact that she was going to sleep in the TARDIS with The Doctor. Daunted by it, but ultimately excited.

'But, enough about me, I've spoken way too much, why didn't you shut me up, Yaz? I want to hear more from you, tell me everything!'

She paused, debating on whether to comply, when she thought about how she looked so beautiful standing there, so adorable. She knew she wouldn't be able to resist. Yaz smiled, taking the lapels of her jacket and instantly kissing her, much to The Doctor's surprise. After the initial shock she sunk into it, her arms loping round Yaz's neck whilst closely pulling her up against her body.

'Are you tired at all?' She asked, suddenly breaking away and looking almost fearful of the answer.

'No, but...do you have a bedroom?' Yaz asked, praying that she wasn't being too forward. Or too much of the opposite either.

'I've got plenty,' she replied, taking Yaz through a corridor of the TARDIS she had never seen before.

'So, which one do you want?'

'Well, which one is yours?'

'That one,' The Doctor pointed to a room manned by a large, TARDIS blue door, 'you can sleep in any room you like. Some of them have been other people's rooms, they're probably still the same as they left them.'

'Do you want me...to sleep in your bedroom?'

'My bedroom?'

'Yes.'

'You do? I thought maybe you wanted to sleep on your own.'

'Oh my god, Doctor, sometimes you can be so dumb.' She smiled, leaning in to kiss her again. She couldn't believe how innocent and ignorant she could be, but Yaz decided she loved it. She threaded her fingers through The Doctor's hair, loving the way it felt in her hand. Her lips moved from The Doctor's, as she kissed a trail down her jawbone and down to her neck, The Doctor gasping in that familiar way but with a new and raw pleasure, whilst her hands scrambled to take off Yaz's leather jacket.

With surprising force, The Doctor managed to lift Yaz in the air, her legs circling round her waist whilst The Doctor's hands caressed the soft skin underneath her t shirt. Walking almost blindly in the direction of the bedroom, she managed to kick the door hard and let it shut closed behind them.

A pause ensued, Yaz staring down at the Doctor, feeling her heart beating wildly as she ran her thumb over Yaz's lip. Suddenly, the dream she had envisioned had become a reality, and the ideas hung in the air between them. Yaz leaned down to kiss the Doctor, with harder urgency, sliding back down her body and walking backward to where she assumed a bed would be. Yaz didn't take much notice of the bedroom. Her eyes were on The Doctor, her cheeks flushed pink and her lips bruising hers in the best way. Hitting the edge, Yaz let herself fall back, taking the Doctor with her. The little chuckle that came from the Doctor made her smile against her mouth, now very aware that the Doctor's body was weighing down on hers, intertwined, tangled. Yaz pulled at her braces, bringing The Doctor even closer, and quickly slid them down her shoulders. Retaliating, The Doctor removed Yaz's shirt, and suddenly there wasn't even any words to describe how she felt. Being with The Doctor, like this, bare, was nothing like anything she'd experienced before. Excitement swelled in her heart, The Doctor's touches on her skin creating electric pulses. Yaz returned the favour, exposing the pale skin beneath, tracing fingers down her stomach. Even The Doctor stared down at her body, still not used to having round, soft thighs and a chest, contained by a bra that Yaz had given her when she didn't have any. She remembered The Doctor's reaction, 'aw brilliant! My own bra! Never had one of those before.' Yaz had chuckled when The Doctor had then looked at her shyly. 'I don't know how to put one on.' Yaz remembered gulping as she had instructed The Doctor, clipping it at her back. That was the first time she'd seen any glimpse of The Doctor's body, and it had certainly caused an embarrassment, but also an intrigue.

Yaz stared at The Doctor, her hands travelling from shoulders down to the hips, when The Doctor kissed her again and the whole room melted away. When Yaz had first become nervous of the very thought that they could be seeing each other, she wanted to laugh at herself. Even if she had kid herself longer than it had taken to finally admit her feelings, she couldn't deny that she would have given in anyway. Yaz found the Doctor irresistibly enigmatic, and brave and beautiful, and it was exactly what she needed.

Yaz slowly opened her eyes, lids fluttering as streaks of light filtered into her vision. The room was foreign, and for a moment she had no idea where she was. Blinking a few times more, Yaz made out a shape lying next to her, bare back exposed and blonde hair spread like a halo around her head. The Doctor. Yaz stared at her form, the line running down her spine, the curve of her back, the tiny freckles dotted about here and there. She reminisced what she could of the night before, unabashedly smiling. She couldn't help it. The first experience with The Doctor had been everything she had wanted, and more. She realised they had fallen asleep without clothes, and just seeing The Doctor lying next to her own naked form was so intimate that her mouth began to lift once again into a helpless grin. Slowly sliding out of the sheets, she made her way to the bathroom, picking up random items of clothing discarded on the floor as she went. Studying herself in the mirror, hair down and messy, she located a hairbrush and tackled her tangled locks. After dressing into the doctor's t shirt and her jeans, she found two toothbrushes standing up on the shelf. Borrowing one of them, she caught the smudged ink of the name. 'Clara.' Examining the second, she found it labelled 'Doctor.' She was obviously not the first, then. Not just travelling, but actually in relationships. It didn't really bother her, although she thought maybe it should have. Padding out of the bathroom, she found The Doctor raised from sleep and her hair covering all of her face like a web. Yaz smirked, the picture of The Doctor so vulnerably and innocently awake causing Yaz to lean over the bed and press kisses to her forehead.

'I haven't properly slept since regenerating. I never do really but it's always best to break the regeneration in.'

Yaz giggled. 'Was it a good nights sleep you had?'

The Doctor smirked, folding her hand in Yaz's.

'Definitely.'

Bundling closer, The Doctor enveloped her in her arms, Yaz's head resting on her collarbone. She could smell The Doctor's scent, an indescribable combination that probably didn't derive from earth. Breathing it in, she then realised:

'Oh my god, I've got work today. What's the time?!'

'It's nearly quarter past nine in Sheffield.'

'Oh god, I'm already late!'

The Doctor sat up watching her as she sprung into action.

'You know I can just take you back half an hour?'

Yaz stopped, staring at The Doctor. 'You can?'

'Of course. This is a time machine.'

Her smile widened as The Doctor rose from the bed and began to change too.

'Will you take me back half an hour near my flat so I can get my uniform and stuff?'

'Uhhh, yeah I'm sure I can do that.'

'Can you?'

'Yeah, it'll be fine.'

Yaz grinned. 'Great, thank you Doctor.'

She followed her into the console room, watching her fiddle with buttons and levers, submitting numbers on a keypad.

'Okay...this should do it.'

As the TARDIS took off, she remembered that they were still in the year 2360 in America. The thought boggled her mind, relaying the events she had witnessed and the romantic, rose tinted glow on The Doctor's face. It wasn't long before the TARDIS landed, and Yaz turned meaningfully at The Doctor.

'Are you sure this will be right?'

'Positive, yes.' She exclaimed, confidence evident only fifty percent in her voice. She walked towards the doors, throwing them open to the roar of wind and rain on a cold morning.

Yaz skipped over, spotting the block of flats The Doctor was proudly pointing at.

'See. I told you I could get you here on time, babe.'

'Babe?' Yaz raised her eyebrow.

The Doctor turned, looking her in the eye and scrunching up her face once more.

'Dude?'

'What?!'

'I'm just testing if I could pull them off.'

'Stick to Yaz and we'll be fine.' She assured her, laughing at The Doctor's playfully disappointed face.

Following her out in the rain, The Doctor called out to her.

'I can't even pull off darling?'

'Nope.' She replied.

The Doctor and Yaz eventually got to her flat, opening the door to see her family already sitting in the kitchen.

'Hi Yaz's mum and dad!' The Doctor cheerfully called.

Her mum immediately greeted them, but by the look on her face, Yaz knew it wasn't going to be just a polite hello.

'You got off shift yesterday and disappeared for hours, for the whole night and you didn't even pick up a call.'

Yaz rolled her eyes. 'I was in the TARDIS, with The Doctor. Clearly, you still treat me like a child.' She quipped.

'You stayed the night?'

'Yeah, but it wasn't-' Yaz broke off as soon as she realised she still had one of The Doctor's tops on, 'Oh.'

From the table, her sister sniggered, yet The Doctor was oblivious to what was going on.

'Look, I'm just here to get my uniform, then leave.'

As Yaz walked through to her bedroom, she heard The Doctor's reply to wanting tea, 'Oh yes, lovely!'

Yaz smiled, her enthusiasm one of many other reasons she admired The Doctor so much. As she changed into her police uniform, she decided to keep The Doctor's t shirt on under it. Maybe for luck, maybe for love; though Yaz had a feeling it was a mixture of both.


End file.
